


No Escape

by Sanri



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки пытается выжить в новом мире, подстроиться под него, но его воля подавляется. Ежесекундно в его мозгу вспыхивает цель: убить Капитана Америку.<br/>И он сбегает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

— Обещаю, всё будет как раньше, — говорит Стив, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо. 

Джеймс Баки Барнс, убийца с искореженной психикой — он не помнит, как было раньше. Воспоминания подернуты мутной пеленой, скользят на грани сознания, то вспыхивая легким отголоском мимолетного узнавания, то исчезают под плотным покровом вины и ненависти. 

Прошлое осталось позади, где-то там, в бескрайних и холодных льдах, подпольных лабораториях и бесконечной боли. Сейчас у него есть только недоверчивые и холодные взгляды окружающих, ощущение постоянной слежки, отстраненные врачи в белых халатах и груз неопределенности на плечах.

Ах да. Еще у него есть Стив Роджерс.

Стив, который спустя месяц принудительной реабилитации забирает его к себе домой. Баки удивлен, что ему позволили – врачи до сих пор считают его психически неустойчивым, а следовательно и опасным для окружающих. 

Впрочем, для Капитана Америки нет закрытых дверей.

Стив смешной. Баки смутно помнит, каким было их общение раньше, до всего этого дерьма. 

Стив с ним предельно осторожен. Баки поневоле чувствует себя тяжелобольным, которому любящие родственники никак не решаются сообщить, что шансов на выздоровление нет. Роджерс улыбается криво и неуверенно, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза Баки при каждом слове. Словно ищет что-то давно потерянное и похороненное под слоем пыли.

Баки это раздражает.

Ему куда как больше нравились их стычки. Тогда, схлестываясь в смертельном противостоянии, они были другими. Не было этой обреченности, проглядывающей в каждом жесте и действии.

Баки кажется, что ноздри забивает щекочущий сладковатый запах разложения. 

Временами он боится смотреть на свои руки. Ладони покрыты коркой засохшей крови, неприятно стягивающей кожу, забивающейся под ногти, отвратительно шелушащейся. Солоноватая, с металлическим привкусом, кровь возбуждающе раздражает вкусовые рецепторы. Ему нравится. И Баки вовсе не хочет думать об этом.

Запретных тем действительно много. Слишком много.

И только Стив не боится говорить с ним обо всем. 

Он приносит ему засекреченные дела, флешки с копиями записей различных лет отвратительного качества, отчеты агентов «Гидры» и различных спецслужб, под бдительное око которых успел попасть убийца под кодовым именем «Зимний Солдат».

В каждом из этих отчетов — кровь и смерть.

Баки не понимает, как Роджерсу дали разрешение показывать все это.

Впрочем, ему плевать.

Он сам просил. Что бы ни говорили гребанные мозгоправы, он хочет помнить. Его жизнь – пазл, разрозненные кусочки которого разбросаны во времени и пространстве. Этот пазл худшая из сторон его личности, но он должен помнить. Чтобы знать, от чего бежит и к чему нельзя возвращаться. 

Вторая сторона – это Стив, их детство и юность. Стив рассказывает вдохновлено, вспоминая мельчайшие подробности. Он не рассказывает о том, что можно найти в учебнике истории или на фан-сайте о команде Капитана Америки. Нет, его рассказы – более личное. Совместные походы в лес, одна палатка на двоих и разговоры до утра. Первая драка, разбитые в кровь костяшки, вспухающие к утру следующего дня, и зудящая комариным писком боль. Первый рисунок Стива. Первая девушка Баки. Война.

Воспоминаний много, и Стив не торопится. Но каждый раз, рассказывая что-нибудь, он ждет реакции. В глазах его – талый лед и сожаление.

Баки действительно пытается вернуть свою прошлую жизнь. Но, по большей степени, он только учится узнавать все заново.  
К сожалению, и это оказывается недостижимой мечтой. 

Баки засыпает и просыпается с мыслью о том, что он должен выполнить приказ и убить единственного человека, которому он по-настоящему не безразличен. 

Внутреннему внушению невозможно сопротивляться – перед глазами темнеет, руки трясет мелкой дрожью, а в животе закручивается холодный комок. Его ведет, и ждать дня, когда слетят последние тормоза, - бессмысленно. 

Баки уходит.

Затеряться в большом городе несложно. Особенно для кого-то с таким опытом, как у него. 

Но с каждым днем выстроенная на осколках жизнь трещит по швам.

Баки кажется, что он сходит с ума. Поэтому очередной оплаченный на неделю вперед номер в захудалом отеле и наручники кажутся ему отличной идеей.

Это коллапс.

Баки мечется по грязному полу гостиничного номера, намертво прикованный наручниками к впаянной к стене батарее. Очередное произведение искусства под эгидой Старка. 

Впрочем, приступ ярости быстро заканчивается, и он сидит, опустошенный и обессиленный, бессмысленно уставившись в стену напротив. Темно-красные, выцветшие обои в мелкий сероватый цветочек действуют на нервы. Иррационально, но кажется, что он заперт в банке с кровью. В висках стучит от боли, глаза, покрасневшие, с лопнувшими сосудами и расширенными зрачками, ноют и чешутся. Он не дает себе спать по двум причинам. Боится, что сознание отключится, и он все же сможет освободиться. А еще во снах приходят его жертвы. Бесконечная череда оскаленных посмертных масок.

Когда его наконец-то вырубает от недосыпа и нервного перенапряжения, он даже чувствует себя счастливым. Чуть-чуть. 

 

Когда Баки приходит в себя, он больше не один.

— Ты должен был сказать. 

Тяжело опираясь на здоровую руку, Баки неуклюже отталкивается от пола и замирает, привалившись спиной к горячей батарее.

В комнате одуряющее пахнет потом и болезнью.

— Уходи.

— Я хочу помочь, Баки, — Стив отводит взгляд, сжимая кулаки так, что белеют костяшки. — Почему ты не доверяешь мне?

— Убирайся.

— Что бы с тобой не происходило. Мы сможет пройти через это. Вместе.

Взгляд Стива пронзительный. Пробирающий до самого нутра. В нем – безграничное доверие. Баки не заслужил подобного.

— Убирайся! – он наконец-то срывается, с криком выплескивая из себя всю ярость. Хочется вскочить на ноги и ударить изо всех сил. Так, чтобы сразу свернуть челюсть. Чтобы эти губы – и в кровь. 

Боль очищает.

Он рвется вперед всем телом, мышцы звенят от напряжения, натянутые, словно канатные жгуты. Лицо искажено в злобной гримасе, верхняя губа вздернута как у дикой кошки при атаке. Он – воплощение ненависти. Все то, что отказывается видеть в нем этот наивный идиот из минувшего прошлого.

Будь Баки на месте Стива, он бы уже ушел. Нет смысла биться в закрытые двери.

Но Роджерс не уходит. Он медленно встает с заправленной синим одеялом узкой койки и подходит к скорчившемуся на полу, в любой момент готовому к атаке Баки. Колени громко хрустят в разлившийся напряжением тишине, когда он садится. 

Баки выжидает. И все равно оказывается не готов.

Стив тянется к нему всем телом, как зеленые листья тянутся навстречу яркому весеннему солнцу, и обнимает. Стискивает в сокрушительных объятиях, обхватив большой и теплой ладонью затылок. 

Главное, он молчит.

У Баки сводит челюсти от желания вцепиться зубами, разрывая кожу, или резко двинуть головой так, чтобы с противным громким хрустом свернуть нос противнику.

Но Стив молчит, а значит, можно просто дышать. И плевать, что выходят какие-то подозрительные хрипы, больше похожие на задавленные всхлипы.

Стив теплый. Грудная клетка напротив размеренно и плавно опускается и подымается. Это успокаивает, и Баки чувствует, как разжимаются тиски, что сдавили его самого. 

Стив пахнет чем-то далеким и родным. Резкий запах дегтярного мыла, терпкая нота пота и какой-то неуловимый, присущий только ему оттенок. Рот непроизвольно наполняется слюной, и Баки судорожно сглатывает. 

Стив сдвигается, плавно надавив ладонью на затылок. Баки послушно опускает тяжелую голову на его плечо. 

Стив щекотно дышит над ухом. Он словно скала, древний монолит посреди бушующего океана – спокойный и уверенный, единственная константа в разрушающемся мире. Баки цепляется за него, постепенно понимая, что еще немного – и он будет не в состоянии отпустить. 

— Успокоился?

Вопрос риторический, поэтому Баки не отвечает. Его наконец-то отпускает и молоточки в голове, отбивающие бодрый марш на оголенных нервах, затихают. Тут же наваливается сонливость, опуская веки и погружая сознание в полудрему.

— Почему ты ушел?

— Приказ…

Он не знает, как рассказать. Как объяснить. Даже после всего Баки не машина, всего лишь человек. Но иногда просыпающееся желание крушить и убивать ему не принадлежит. Это – не его выбор. 

Стив отстраняется, разрывая объятия, и пристально смотрит ему в лицо. 

Баки устало и заторможено моргает. Ему хочется лечь и проспать целую вечность. Только теперь он чувствует, как затекло тело от лежания на холодном дощатом полу. 

Стив словно решает что-то для себя.

А потом кладет руку ему на голое плечо, туда, где теплая кожа соединяется с холодным металлическим протезом. И улыбается, ярко и солнечно. 

В глазах – теплота.

Баки он так еще не улыбался.

— Пойдем. Будем решать проблемы постепенно, - Стив насмешливо прищуривается. — Для начала, тебе нужно хотя бы принять душ.

Баки разучился доверять. 

Но в данный момент он решает попробовать. Иногда стоит рискнуть всем – вдруг удастся сорвать банк?

— Наручники.

Баки встряхивает запястьями, обращая внимание на возникшую проблему. Наручники действительно хороши – разорвать их так и не получилось.

— Я так и думал.

Со вздохом, Стив достает из кармана легкой клетчатой рубашки маленький металлический ключ.

— Старк тебя ненавидит.

Баки непонимающе поднимает бровь. А после смотрит на прикроватную тумбочку.

На часах — шесть тридцать утра.


End file.
